


Come in lontananza

by Adeadlymusician



Series: The Diary of a Musician [3]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bittersweet, Bittersweet Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Other Characters Not Mentioned in The Tags, Post-Canon, The ships are mentioned in passing, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeadlymusician/pseuds/Adeadlymusician
Summary: Lontano (It) - Far off, remote; Da lontano, from a distance; Come in lontananza, as if from a distanceFromThe A to Z of Foreign Musical Termsby Christine AmmerORRex sneaks away from a New Year's Eve party to speak to those that have been lost.
Relationships: Hikari | Mythra/Homura | Pyra/Nia/Rex, Zeke von Genbu/Meleph | Mòrag Ladair
Series: The Diary of a Musician [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006731
Comments: 11
Kudos: 16





	Come in lontananza

**Author's Note:**

> did I write and edit this in exactly one hour when I should be sleeping? No comment.

Rex slid down the trunk of the tree, drink in hand, breathing a sigh of relief. It was the eve of the New Year and the entire town of Torigoth (and really, Gormott) was preparing for a massive celebration. While he loved to celebrate the holiday, he preferred a more intimate affair that consisted only of his close friends and family. Nia, however, had insisted on starting the New Year with a bang. He could almost hear her voice now:  
  
 _"Don't you know about the famous Gormotti celebrations? Come' on, Rex! You've got to experience it yourself! They're gonna light up the sky with so many fireworks! And the food. You've haven't lived until you've tried the salmon! And the desserts!"_  
  
Which lead to the current predicament he was in now. It was around an hour before the onset of the New Year so that meant that people were naturally getting a little antsy and excited. He didn't blame them; who wouldn't, after all they had been through? That didn't mean, however, that he wanted to deal with blackout drunk men trying to hit on girls, overly excited kids with sparklers, people flashing each other for beads, or any number of different occurrences that only managed to happen at events such as these. It had taken him quite a bit of effort to find a quiet spot just outside of town to collect his thoughts.  
  
It just so happened that the only quiet spot (that was sufficiently away from people) happened to be the Torigoth Flower Patch. A seemingly innocent place filled with wildflowers and one singular tree. A seemingly innocent place, that is, unless you knew your history.  
  
"Err. Hello. It's... been a while. Five or six years now, I think? Although one part of me honestly feels like it was yesterday," Rex said, laughing awkwardly. "So much has happened since then. Where do I even start?"  
  
He sighed, a fond smile on his face, the metal ring on his finger glinting under the moonlight. "I suppose I could start with this. We got married. All four of us. I know what you're thinking and you can just stop it right there. I love all of them with all of my heart. I would give them the world if I could." He laughed. "It was one of the best days of my life. Leftheria always has been a quiet sort of country. We get together for major holidays, chat about how great it is to see everyone, and then go back to ignoring each other. But we were the life of the party on that day. Mythra got so drunk that she kept calling her wrists 'arm ankles' and kept trying to get me and Pyra together haha."  
  
He craned his neck to the side. "I wasn't the only one to get hitched. Zeke did too." He grinned wildly, his cheeks hurting. "You'll never guess who. Or maybe you will. I don't know. I never really did get to know you guys, did I?"  
  
"Morag. Morag and Zeke got married. I have no doubt one of the main reasons was political in nature. But they love each other. Really, they do. I never thought I'd call Morag a sap but you get her around Zeke when they think they're alone? She'll put me to shame. They have a two year old named Hugo, now, with another that's due any day now."  
  
He put a finger on his lip. "Let's see... Tora and Poppi are traveling the world, documenting all of the new sights and wonders that are to be found. He'll occasionally get asked if he plans to release the information on how to make artificial blades but he turns them down every time. Once a Nopon, always a Nopon as they say."  
  
"Nia runs her own little clinic in Fonsett. Once a healer, always a healer, I guess. Pyra has assumed Auntie Corrine's role in the village now and she excels at it. I've never seen someone with the amount of patience that she has. Mythra... Well, she paints. Even now, she still suffers from everything she's gone though. One day, she decided to start painting as an outlet and hasn't put a brush down since. We've had to drag her out of the studio more than once to make sure she takes care of herself."  
  
"This world... It's so different. The Cloud Sea is no more, filled now with an expansive and endless blue ocean. That's actually what I'm studying right now. Or leading the research for, I guess," he said, leaning his head back against the tree. "Leftheria never really had the best education system so its been a really difficult journey for me. I was lucky that I knew how to read and write by the time I accepted the job that started it all. But I digress. I completed a degree in Marine Biology just six months ago. I've been assigned to do research starting in February on all of the new forms of marine life that have appeared. It's insane, I tell you." He grinned, grasping at the grass with his fist. "Did you know that there's this type of fish that has a mini fishing rod extending from the top of its body? The tip has a light producing bacteria that it uses to attract prey. And get this: They can fit comfortably into the cup of my palm!"

"And there's so much more! But I won't bore you with the details. I have to admit; while I miss the adventure and the adrenaline from fighting, I definitely prefer the quiet life. There's nothing quite like waking up late in the morning and not have anything in particular to do."

He sighed, face drooping. "I wish you all could be here to see it. I think you would have loved what the world has become. All the titans came together as one to form one giant continent with new geological formations, weather, and climate. I won't lie and say that it hasn't been stressful; the fight over borders during the first few years was horrific. But its settled down since then."  
  
He scratched the back of his head. "I know it must seem weird considering we were enemies. But I like to think that we would have gotten along, had we had the time to sort out our differences. Maybe we would have even been friends. You all seemed like such cool people despite the circumstances in which we met. Honestly... I wish I could have gotten to know you." His lips fall into a bittersweet smile. "I... honestly don't know why I'm here. I'm basically just talking to myself haha. It's not like you can hear me, anyways. You're all dead. But I think about you all a lot."  
  
He sat up straight, wincing at the sharp pain in his back. "I know its not exactly normal to be thinking about you all. Again, I barely knew any of you. But, well... None of you deserved what happened to you in the end. None of you deserved what caused you to be the way that you are. I know life's not fair but _damn_. I don't know how you all didn't go completely insane. I know I would have."  
  
He let out a watery laugh, wiping the dampness on the sleeve of his shirt. In the distance, he could hear the countdown start. Had he really been out for that long? He scooted along the base of the tree, positioning himself so that he could see the open sky. When the fireworks started to light up the night, he raised his glass in a toast. "Happy New Year Malos, Jin. Patroka, Akhos, Mikhail. If there is such a thing as an afterlife, I hope you have managed to find peace within yourselves after all this time."


End file.
